


Pusher Love || Seth Donchess

by HiddenHoneydip



Category: HONEYDIPS
Genre: BDSM, Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Fixation, Pleasure Dom, Reader Insert, Romance, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, insecure oc, more fixated on his teeth, olfactophillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenHoneydip/pseuds/HiddenHoneydip
Summary: You want to see if his online personality matches his real life personality.
Relationships: Seth Donchess/Reader, Seth Donchess/female OC
Kudos: 4





	Pusher Love || Seth Donchess

I heard him before I saw him. His laugh, rich and warm like a fresh baked cookie, comforting like my favorite coffee. I wiped my hands on my apron and looked up just as the bell above the door to the coffee shop let out it's last shrill jingle.

"Welcome to White Brick -" it's just like in the movies ; the audible breath hitch, the slow motion first glance. I cursed yourself in my head because I KNOW that I look like a dumbass just standing there stunned into silence. He finally comes into my sight line all dark chocolate tousled hair, blue eyes that seem to fucking GLITTER even in the unflattering fluorescent light. Are those suspenders? Dress slacks? In Ohio? Incredible, someone with a speck of individuality. One of the other baristas bumps me and suddenly I'm knee deep in the most handsome man I've have ever seen ; who - if they existed would probably be some kind of vampire. Sans glitter. Less Stephanie Meyer and more Anne Rice.

"Uh welcome to White Brick Roasters, what can I get you today?"I absolutely sound as shaky as I feel, great!

"Hi...." holy shit his voice , is so warm he's like the fucking sun. Like warm honey sliding down into a hot cup of tea. I completely missed his order. It's ok, it's ok just blame it on the mask!

"I'm so sorry, can you repeat the last part? The masks still make it hard to understand people sometimes" I can even hear how fake that excuse sounded but let's hope he's none the wiser.

" Sure! Just an iced decaf oat milk latte please." Well that's certainly interesting I don't think I've ever heard anyone order decaf coffee in real life.

"Absolutely! We just started making our own simple syrups and this weeks flavor is lavender....did you wanna try it in your latte? Free of charge of course!" Im in charge of making the simple syrups since I suggested we added unique ones to the menu so we'd be able to complete with neighboring coffee shops. When I suggested lavender syrup no one could understand why anyone would want a flower in their coffee but I remember the first time I had lavender cold brew in Toronto, it was absolutely ethereal and I knew we had to introduce it. Glitter eyes cleared his throat and I was sent hurling back down to earth.

"That sounds delicious, I'd love to" he says slightly nasally but still as warm as fresh baked bread. I couldn't help the shocked expression I knew that spread across your face.

"Oh, o-kay yeah..uh name for your order?" Since when did I stumble over my words?

"Seth!" He said. Even his name sounded warm and sexy when he said it. Seth I kept saying saying it and mumbling it under my breath, it felt good in my mouth, I wonder what else would feel....OH MY GOD, GET A GRIP!

"Okay Seth it'll be about 3 minutes and I'll have your drink at the end of the bar." If I could stop shaking long enough to start the damn machine.

"How much do I owe you?" That smile could reduce people to puddles, I am people. It should be classified as a weapon, Medusa style shit.

"Oh ! Since you're willing to try the lavender syrup and be my guinea pig, it's on the house!"I 100% will be paying for that out of the tips later but it was 100% worth it to see his pearly whites again. If the counter wasn't in front of me , sure as shit my knees would have buckled right then and there. He smiled like I just gave him plane tickets to anywhere in the world. The term "mega watt smile" HAD to be invented because of him. His smile was so wide I could see every single tooth, suddenly oxygen wasn't really making it to my lungs...let alone my brain.

"You don't have to do that, really-" If I don't cut this man off I will actually melt into a puddle right behind the register.

"Seth, it's on the house I promise! But since we are a new roaster just make sure you tell your friends okay? I'll be right back with your drink." I let out the biggest breath and actually felt a little dizzy. I don't think I've ever walked away from the counter so fast ; even when that creepy subway manager came in yesterday. This man is brain fog PERSONIFIED, I feel like Percy Jackson when we goes to the lotus hotel and eats the lotus flower. Seth is a lotus flower.

Water, I need water. Another barista starts his drink because my nerves are shot. Accompanying my ice water I decide to spy...well let's not say spy, just observe. That damn shrill bell rings through the whole cafe as a group of girls pour in and beeline right to Seth, bold but i respect them. I walked over to finish off his drink and make sure the syrup doesn't over power the entire latte. I can't hear much over the sound of milk frothing but I do catch "Are you Seth Donchess?" and "I follow you on TikTok" ok ok we have a last name now, that'll be good for....research.

Before I can listen to the gushing any further I all but scream out "Iced decaf oat milk latter for Seth!". Do I always sound like that? The quake in my voice was so palpable the other baristas behind the bar were staring at me, great. I soon forget how embarrassingly loud I yelled out his drink because there it is that mega watt smile, I full body shudder and I can't even articulate the feeling like a cross between butterflies and goosebumps with a dash of light headedness for some spice. He basically floats over to the bar because OF COURSE he does.

"Hey thanks...." he's had to have been looking for some sort of name tag for about 30 seconds while my eyes are glued to the black bands tattooed around his bicep, I know it's January but it's suddenly ungodly hot in the cafe. "Sorry! Uh Sage, my names Sage. I don't wear my name tag anymore because of the creepy subway manager ..." Lindsey Lohan was 100% onto something with this word vomit thing. He smiled again, I wish he'd KNOCK IT OFF!

He took a sip of his latte and it was the single most erotic thing I've ever witnessed in my adult life. Pink full lips like freshly spun cotton candy, wrapped around that straw oh so gently, I could see just the tip of his tongue...a more vibrant red than freshly picked strawberry poke out to hold the straw in place. I know my mouth is open, I know I'm staring and I can feel my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth. I know I've fallen into some stupid rom-com because this is the second time today that everything this man has done has seem to be in slow motion. His neck muscles flex as he sucks the coffee into his mouth, a vein pops out just below his jawline which of course is stupidly sharp. His Adam's apple bobs in the most enticing way, I can feel my mouth water. My hands are sweating as they're balled so hard into fists in my apron pockets so I won't reach out and run my nails along that perfectly stubbled jaw, drag one perfectly sharp nail down that vein onto his soft supple neck just ready to be marked. If I don't get a damn GRIP!

"This is delicious....I hope it isn't the only delicious thing you carry" he says with a wink and with that he strides out of the cafe and I didn't even hear that stupidly shrill bell. Was that? Did....did he WINK at me? No, no. CLEARLY the lack of oxygen is causing hallucinations.

Wow! Would ya look at the time, time for my fucking break before I combust or melt into a puddle of....fluids. I grabbed a very large cold brew, ya know, for my nerves and head to the most secluded table in the back to gather myself and find out who Mr. "My Shiny Teeth and Me" really is. I figured Twitter is the best way to "research" someone, so I type in "Seth Donchess" and after scrolling through a few tweets from other people I finally found his Twitter and holy SHIT , Am I in TROUBLE.


End file.
